


BITE

by edeania



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, But it's actually kinda fluffy???, Fluff, M/M, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeania/pseuds/edeania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris bites Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BITE

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Anders/Fenris which is why it's so very short and also 100% ooc as Anders and Fenris would probably never by anywhere near fluffy but yeah :'3
> 
> This is un-betaed btw so sorry if I missed some mistakes ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> 23/5/17 : i hate this

 

 

 

Now that was rare.

"Are you indulging yourself, mage?"

The blond didn't reply but continued to crawl slowly into the elf's lap, straddling him, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Fenris automatically held him by the waist, and a sneaky hand slid underneath his shirt, exploring his body from his neck to his lower back.

The mage blushed slightly - frowning, and in his embarrassment leaned in to kiss the elf, distracting him quite efficiently.

Fenris kissed back roughly, forcing the mage to part his lips and allow his tongue inside.

He grabbed the blond by the neck and tillted his head back, making him moan, and even louder when Fenris started kissing down his neck and reached his collarbone, marking it.

The blond brought his hands up to the elf's hair and started tugging, knowing Fenris would appreciate it, and he did.

The heat he felt building in his lower abdomen was all he could think about, that and the feel of the blond's skin, against his fingers, againts his mouth and his teeth.

"Ow! Fenris!"

Fenris startled, distancing himself from the mage, who was covering a spot on his neck with his hand and giving the elf a disbelieving look.

"What?"

Anders looked angry now, he moved his hand away from his neck to look at his palm, which had a very small smear of blood on it.

Fenris stared at it, then stared at the red spot on the other man's neck.

Had he... hurt him by accident?

Anders huffed and moved to get up, away from Fenris, who quickly grabbed his arm effectively preventing him from standing.

"Wait! I apologize, that was an accident."

The mage raised an eyebrow but didn't move further.

"You _bit_ me by accident?"

"Ah..." Fenris didnt know quite what to say, he couldn't remember actually biting the mage. He had been too forceful, caught up in it and accidentally hurt him. He had lost control for a slight moment and ended up inflicting pain on Anders. "Yes?"

Anders stared at the elf, his expression irritated.

"I am sorry..."

Finally, Anders relaxed and slumped againts Fenris' chest, his head resting on the elf's shoulder.

"Next time just ask before you do something like that." He almost whispered, sounding a little embarrassed.

Fenris wrapped him in a tight embrace, and he sighed, sounding somewhat content.

 _Next time_ , he had said. Fenris smiled to himself, thinking he ought to come up with some new ideas.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think :'D


End file.
